Gara-gara Cucian
by Angela Han
Summary: Kibum jadi galau karena cucian. Ukh... tidak pandai buat summary XD First FF di fandom ini, mohon dukungannya. Don't like dont read.


**Gara-gara Cucian**

**Fanfiction**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Cast : Super Junior (Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon,**

**Lee Hyukjae), BoA.**

**슈퍼 주니어 ****© SM Entertainment**

**Kwon BoA © SM Entertainment**

**Gara-gara Cucian © ****한천리****(Angela Han)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All casts is not mine, but the story is mine.**

**Warning : Straight, Typo (s), Out of Character (OOC), Abal story (suatu cerita singkat aneh yang terinspirasi dari hal yang aneh juga)**

**NO BASH PAIR!**

**NO FAN WAR!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**~Enjoy reading and hope you like it~**

Sesosok namja tampak terduduk lesu di meja kerjanya. Tak lama, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya tidak terlihat. Lama ia bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya muncul seseorang yang mengusik ketenangannya.

"Kau kenapa, Kibum hyung?" tanya si perusak ketenangan sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di meja dekat dengan kepala namja yang dipanggil Kibum tadi.

Mencium aroma kopi yang wangi, namja bernama Kibum, atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Kibum, tergugah dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi terbenam di meja kerjanya dan menatap si perusak ketenangan dengan tampang mengenaskan.

"Astaga! Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu terlihat sangat jelas. Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" cecar namja perusak ketenangan itu pada Kibum.

"Aish! Kau ini berisik sekali, Cho!" jawab Kibum sebal pada namja berwajah evil di hadapannya yang ternyata bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

Kibum meraih cangkir kopi yang dibawakan Kyuhyun untuknya dan mulai menyesap isinya sedikit demi sedikit. Lumayan membantunya bertahan dari rasa ngantuk yang saat ini menyiksanya. "Ne... Aku tidak tidur semalaman."

Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi tertarik di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, namja berkulit pucat itu menarik kursi kerja miliknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan Kibum. Letak meja kerja Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, hyung? Ceritakan padaku. Apa BoA noona terus-terusan menerormu lewat telepon? Apa yeoja itu memaksa untuk kembali pada hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Suaranya naik satu oktaf saking semangatnya. Untung saat ini masih lumayan pagi, jadi belum terlalu banyak karyawan yang datang.

"Bukan," Kibum kembali menyesap kopinya, "bukan karena BoA noona," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun semakin penasaran. Masalah apa kiranya yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Kibum tidak bisa tidur? Apalagi jika mengingat sifat dingin dan cuek hyungnya yang mirip Snow White itu, masalahnya makin tidak tertebak.

Setahu Kyuhyun, masalah Kibum yang paling mencolok adalah tentang mantan yeojachingu Kibum yang bernama Kwon BoA.Yeoja cantik itu diputuskan oleh Kibum karena ketahuan berselingkuh dengan namja lain yang bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Belakangan, menurut kabar yang didengar Kyuhyun, BoA kembali mendatangi Kibum dan memohon untuk memulai lagi semuanya dari awal, yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Kibum. Tapi hal itu tidak sampai membuat Kibum mengalami insomnia.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Sehebat apa masalah itu sampai-sampai membuat Kibum terkena serangan insomnia?

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat. "Lalu karena apa, hyung? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku..." rengek Kyuhyun. Sifat manja yang hanya bisa ditampilkannya di hadapan Kibum keluar.

Kibum meletakkan cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah berkurang separuh lalu menutup mulutnya yang menguap karena mengantuk berat.

Matanya berair dan memerah tingkat medium. "Karena cucian..." jawab Kibum apa adanya.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

Kibum pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

**Flashback on~**

Suatu pagi di hari Minggu yang cerah. Seorang namja tampak sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur empuknya, padahal hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Namja itu masih mengantuk, tapi ia juga sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Alhasil namja itu hanya bermalas-malasan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, namja yang diketahui bernama Kibum itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap mandi. Ketika membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian bersih, Kibum menghela napas panjang. Laci lemarinya nyaris kosong. Hanya ada beberapa celana boxer dan piyama cadangan yang jarang dipakai. Ia lupa kalau seluruh pakaiannya kotor dan menumpuk di keranjang cucian.

Aktivitasnya yang padat selama seminggu ini membuatnya tidak sempat mengurus tempat tinggalnya dengan benar. Apartemen mini itu tampak agak sedikit kacau dan berantakan. Ia tak sempat mencuci semua pakaian kotornya, beruntung seminggu ini Kibum selalu membeli makanan di luar sehingga dapurnya bisa dikatakan "selamat" dari kekacauan dengan peralatan makan yang nyaris tak tersentuh.

Melihat laci lemarinya nyaris kosong, namja berkulit seputih salju itu mendadak malas dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Kibum kembali ke kasurnya untuk melanjutkan acara malas-malasannya.

Diraihnya PSP dan mulai memencet-mencet benda kotak berwarna putih itu dengan ganas. Tidak terasa, hampir 3 jam lamanya Kibum bercinta dengan PSPnya. Bosan, dilemparnya PSP itu asal dan mulai beranjak sembari mengumpulkan minat dan kekuatan batin untuk mencuci.

Diraihnya keranjang yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor miliknya dan bersiap-siap mencuci. "Huh, kenapa banyak sekali? Baru melihatnya saja aku sudah malas..." gerutu Kibum sambil mengamati tumpukan pakaian kotor di hadapannya.

Seandainya Kibum tidak memikirkan nasibnya yang besok mungkin akan berangkat kerja dengan kondisi tanpa busana jika ia tak segera mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotor tersebut, maka sumpah demi PSP putih kesayangannya, Kibum akan meninggalkan tumpukan pakaian kotor tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan acara mari-kita-bersantai di kasur empuknya.

Kibum memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor tersebut —dimulai dari pakaian kerja— ke dalam mesin cuci dan memulai _part 1 of ?_ dari kegiatan mencucinya. Sepertinya kegiatan mencuci itu akan terdiri dari banyak _part_ melihat tingginya gunung yang tercipta dari tumpukan pakaian kotor tersebut.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat Kibum menyampirkan pakaian basah terakhirnya di jemuran. Kibum lalu memilah-milah pakaian kerja yang dicuci dan dijemurnya pertama kali. Dipilihnya kemeja, celana panjang kain, dasi dan perlengkapan lain yang dibutuhkannya untuk kerja besok, hanya yang benar-benar kering. Kibum bersyukur warna-warna pakaian yang lebih dulu kering tersebut masih _matching _dan tidak norak.

Setelah menyeterika pakaian untuk kerja besok, Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu, beristirahat sejenak. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kibum baru sadar dirinya belum makan sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi.

Malas, dilangkahkan kakinya ke dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Hanya ada beberapa bungkus ramyun instan. Lumayan. Kibum pun memulai aktivitas memasak ramyun instannya.

Setelah bergulat sebentar dengan peralatan dapurnya, akhirnya semangkuk ramyun instan porsi dobel tersaji di atas meja. Kibum langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Mencuci sebanyak tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Selesai makan, Kibum menonton televisi. Tak ada acara yang bagus. "Ini kan hari Minggu, kenapa acaranya jelek semua?" sungut Kibum.

Daripada memaksakan diri nonton acara yang sama sekali tidak menarik, Kibum memutuskan untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, Kibum kembali memeriksa jemurannya.

'Hm, masih belum kering...'

'Tapi juga tidak terlalu basah lagi...'

'Diangkat tidak, ya?'

'Tapi kalau dipaksa masuk, ruangan ini bisa jadi apek...'

'Biarkan di luar sajalah!'

Batin Kibum terus berdebat dan sampai pada keputusan untuk membiarkan pakaian-pakaian tersebut tetap berada di luar. Toh apartemen ini aman. Memangnya siapa yang bisa mencuri pakaian-pakaian yang berada di beranda lantai 3 apartemen miliknya? Lagipula jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk ditumpuk jadi satu, terlebih kondisinya masih agak basah, bisa-bisa pakaiannya jadi rusak. Hal yang harus Kibum takutkan adalah cuaca. Seharian ini memang cuaca cerah, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan tiba-tiba turun hujan pada malam hari.

"Semoga tidak hujan."

.

.

Pukul 10 malam...

Kibum bolak balik di tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kibum merasa cemas pada pakaiannya yang masih berada di luar.

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba turun hujan? Kibum tidak mau kerja kerasnya tadi siang sia-sia. Kibum tidak mau pakaian-pakaiannya jadi berbau air hujan. Kibum tidak mau kalau harus mencuci ulang. Andwae!

Tapi langit malam begitu cerah, tidak mungkin turun hujan, kan? Kibum kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

Pukul 1 dini hari...

Kibum masih belum bisa tidur. Ia mondar mandir di kamarnya.

Dalam hati Kibum bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan dirinya? Apa yang menyebabkan dirinya jadi tidak bisa tidur? Apakah karena pakaian-pakaiannya yang sampai saat ini masih berada di luar?

'Aish! Kenapa jadi membahas pakaian lagi?' rutuknya.

.

.

Pukul 4 subuh...

'Oke, Kim Kibum, sekarang pakai otak jeniusmu. Sebentar lagi pagi. Dan _sampai sekarang_ tidak ada tanda-tanda akan _turun hujan._ Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memejamkan mata?' lagi-lagi Kibum bicara sendiri di dalam hati.

Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan dua jam lagi dirinya harus bersiap-siap ke kantor, tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Kenapa aku tidak mempraktekkan metode 'Menghitung Domba' saja?" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba terduduk di kasurnya. "Dasar pabo! Kenapa aku sampai tidak ingat?" Kibum kembali merutuki dirinya.

Dengan cepat Kibum kembali berbaring dan mulai menghitung domba imajinernya.

"Satu domba... dua domba... tiga domba..." —dan seterusnya. Kibum terus berhitung tanpa henti. Ia tidak tahu sudah berhitung berapa lama, yang jelas matanya sudah mulai berat. "... 213 domba... 214 domba... 215 dom... ba..." Kibum mulai tertidur.

Akhirnya.

Kim Kibum bisa memejamkan matanya.

Tapi...

KRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

Suara jam weker yang nyaring membuat mata Kibum kembali terbuka. Sudah pukul enam pagi. Sudah waktunya bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

Kibum mengerang frustasi. Setelah repot-repot menghitung domba (yang ternyata memakan waktu dua jam) Kibum hanya berhasil tidur selama 2 detik. Bayangkan, hanya 2 detik!

Dengan kesal Kibum menyambar jam weker yang masih saja menjerit nyaring itu dan membantingnya. Jeritan si weker malang langsung terhenti.

Kibum beringsut ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Dan akhirnya berhasil sampai di tempat kerja dengan selamat. Walau dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

**Flashback off~**

"PUAHAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan.

Kibum merengut sebal. Ia sudah yakin kalau reaksi Kyuhyun pasti akan seperti ini.

"Ya! Kyu, hentikan!" tegur Kibum dengan wajah memerah malu.

Bagaimana tidak? Tawa nista Kyuhyun kini membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena sebagian besar karyawan sudah datang.

Kyuhyun terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memukul-mukul meja kerja Kibum. Namja evil itu benar-benar geli.

"HAHAHAHA! Hmfh, maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Hmfh, aku—PUAHAHAHA!" Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan air mata sekarang.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" desis Kibum. "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa selucu itu, hah?"

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawa nistanya.

"Mian, hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa geli. Bagaimana mungkin Kim Kibum sang Pangeran Es, yang mengambil keputusan tanpa ragu saat mengakhiri hubungan dengan BoA noona, dibuat tidak bisa tidur oleh jemuran! Apa susahnya memutuskan mau membawa jemuran masuk atau tidak? Sampai-sampai hyung jadi galau dan tidak bisa tidur. Ini benar-benar lucu, hyung!" lanjut Kyuhyun yang kembali mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Dan pada akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun kembali meledak. Namja itu terus tertawa tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kibum.

Bukan. Bukan karena Kibum marah atau kesal, tapi karena sesuatu yang "lain".

"Kyu, hentikan..." tegur Kibum pelan sambil menoel-noel lengan Kyuhyun tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh namja itu.

Kibum kembali menegur Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun lebih keras. Yang lagi-lagi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun yang telah kembali larut dalam tawa nistanya.

Kehabisan akal, Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan membalik tubuh namja itu hingga menghadap seseorang yang telah cukup lama berdiri di sana.

"EHEM!" suara seseorang itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung pucat begitu menyadari kehadiran si pemilik suara.

"Omo! Choi sajangnim!" ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun meluruskan sikap tubuhnya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan salah tingkah. Kibum sudah lebih dulu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Joesonghamnida, Choi sajangnim..." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya di hadapan namja tegap dan kekar bernama Choi Siwon, Presdir Choi Corporation, perusahaan tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa belum mulai bekerja?" sindir Siwon.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menjawab apalagi menatap wajah Siwon.

BRUK!

Siwon meletakkan tumpukan berkas setebal 30 cm di meja kerja Kibum.

"Fotokopi seluruh berkas ini, masing-masing 20 lembar. Usahakan selesai hari ini, bila perlu kalian lembur. Araseo?" perintah Siwon.

"Ne, sajangnim..." jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Setelah Siwon pergi, dua namja penggila PSP itu memandang tumpukan berkas di atas meja dengan pandangan nelangsa. Tak mau buang waktu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju ruang fotokopi dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Siwon.

Jika pada awalnya wajah Kyuhyun ditekuk 50% saat mengerjakan tugas dari Siwon, sekarang wajah Kyuhyun malah ditekuk 100%.

Kenapa?

Pasalnya partner Kyuhyun, Kibum, tidak lagi ikut membantu. Namja tanpa ekspresi itu akhirnya tumbang akibat ngantuk berat setelah sebelumnya berkata, "Kyu, aku padamu..."

Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian sementara Kibum tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi samping mesin fotokopi.

**END**

Annyeong, Readerdeul...^^

Author newbie's here!

Akhirnya satu FF selesai (walaupun gajenya gak ketolongan).

Ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon dimaklumi kalau ceritanya gak banget^^; sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Beneran, saya sampe gelisah dan tidak nyenyak tidur^^; kalau dipikir lagi aneh memang, hanya gara-gara itu jadi tidak bisa tidur. Tapi namanya juga sedang bingung, masalah kecil pun bisa jadi besar^^;

Anyway, bagi yang udah gak sengaja baca ni FF, would you like to giving me some reviews, please?^^ (kalau bisa jangan nge-bash dan nge-flame dulu ya, Readerdeul... belum kuat nerima yang gituan coz this is my first time^^;)


End file.
